Sugar Daddy
by DaydreamingAllTheTime
Summary: OS - Sasuke est un chasseur. Haruka, nouvelle élève de sa promotion, capture son attention. Mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu...


Hey hey hey! Voici ma première contribution au site. Disclaimer à Kishimoto-sama, et un énorme merci à Valou pour la correction!

Uchiwa Sasuke n'était pas connu pour son romantisme. Il n'était qu'en première année de gestion à l'université de Konoha, mais il était déjà connu comme le plus grand séducteur de tout l'établissement. Il enchaînait les conquêtes d'un soir, prenant un malin plaisir à séduire ses victimes pour les briser entre ses doigts dès qu'il avait obtenu la nuit espérée. Non, il ne faisait pas bon être une fille quand le riche héritier était dans les parages. Ce qui n'empêchait pas toutes les filles de l'université de lui courir après, persuadées qu'elles seraient « celle qui le ferait changer ». Quand son meilleur ami, Uzumaki Naruto, évoquait ce fait avec lui, il éclatait immanquablement de rire. Jamais, au grand jamais, une fille ne le ferait changer pour devenir guimauve, tendre et romantique. Celle qui arriverait à le faire sortir de son état de chasseur serait celle avec qui il pourrait être lui-même. Sauvage, séducteur à outrance sans qu'elle cède en rougissant. Une fille avec qui il pourrait tenir une conversation intelligente et passionnante. Une fille suffisamment belle pour qu'il ne se lasse pas de son corps. Une fille qui le rendrait fou rien qu'avec un regard. En attendant, il s'amusait de l'air défait de toutes ces petites dindes gloussantes qui l'insupportaient quand il quittait leur lit sitôt qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Quand, un matin, une jolie rousse aux grands yeux bleus intégra sa promotion en cours d'année, il sut immédiatement qu'elle serait sa prochaine cible. Son regard lourd se posa sur elle tout le long de la matinée pendant que, concentrée, elle prenait en note le cours. Il détailla ses longues jambes dévoilées par son jean qui lui collait à la peau, ses mains fines, son cou gracile à la peau si pâle, ses traits fins, sa posture assurée et tranquille. Durant l'heure du déjeuner, il s'avança vers elle, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres, fendant la foule des élèves qui l'entouraient.

\- Salut, fit-il en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke. Puis-je me permettre de te proposer une visite guidée de l'université ?

La jeune fille planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un regard sûr, nullement gênée par le regard gourmand qu'il posait sur elle. Un sourire solaire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle saisissait la main tendue. Sasuke la porta délicatement à ses lèvres avant de la tirer pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Uchiwa… ? Je connais ce nom. Une grande famille… J'accepte ta proposition avec grand plaisir. Je m'appelle Narimiya Haruka, souffla-t-elle, aucunement perturbée par les attentions du brun.

Une lueur de triomphe passa dans les yeux du jeune homme sous le regard désespéré de son meilleur ami tandis qu'il attirait la jeune fille vers l'extérieur de la salle. Pour lui, c'était déjà gagné. Dans quelques jours, elle lui tomberait dans les bras, et il l'abandonnerait comme les autres, se repaissant de ses larmes. C'était sa vengeance pour être en permanence poursuivi.

Sasuke s'assit à côté de Naruto dans l'amphithéâtre et jeta son sac sur la table. Le blond grimaça en l'entendant grincer des dents et son aura sombre lui arracha un frisson.

\- Teme ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'y arrive pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Haruka. J'arrive pas à l'avoir.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. _Jamais_ une fille n'avait résisté à Sasuke. Et Haruka était arrivée dans leur promotion depuis déjà un bon mois !

\- A chaque _fucking_ étape, elle fait juste ce putain de sourire, elle rit, et c'est comme si elle ne me considérait même pas comme une possibilité ! râla le brun. Usuratonkachi ! Est-ce que quelque chose a changé chez moi ?

\- Euh… Non… Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un à qui elle tient vraiment… ?

\- Nah. Impossible.

\- Teme…

\- Impossible, je te dis. On l'aurait vu avec si c'était le cas.

\- Pas faux. Peut-être que tout simplement tu ne l'intéresses pas, où qu'elle est lesbienne ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Ohé, tu vas pas déprimer pour ça, si ?

\- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Et je compte bien continuer à essayer ! gronda le brun.

Naruto soupira et laissa tomber. Rien ne servait d'insister. Sasuke était un cas désespéré quand il était dans cet état-là. _Question de fierté_, disait-il. Lui pensait toujours que d'une façon ou d'une autre, une fille arriverait un jour et vengerait toutes les autres.

Le lendemain, Sasuke retrouva Haruka pour la pause déjeuner. En dehors du fait qu'elle lui résistait, il appréciait énormément sa compagnie. Elle était belle, plus que n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes, elle le savait et en jouait, parfois avec lui, souvent avec d'autres garçons. Elle était solaire, et rayonnait de confiance en elle. De nombreuses fois, elle avait démontré qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et le brun appréciait ces qualités. Il avait adoré quand elle avait vertement craché son venin à la figure d'une fille qui l'accusait de le monopoliser et la traitait de traînée. Elle avait été… _Assassine_. Jamais elle ne se laissait démonter par les sourires charmeurs qu'il lui adressait, et son corps attirait le brun comme un aimant. Il brûlait d'impatience. Il voulait qu'elle cède, enfin, pour qu'il puisse dévorer sa peau pâle, parcourir ses formes, la sentir se serrer contre lui et entendre sa voix murmurer son prénom dans son oreille. Il la salua en s'installant en face d'elle, et elle lui rendit son salut avec ce sourire solaire qui faisait sa popularité. Un sourcil de la jeune fille se haussa soudain.

\- Tu as changé de parfum ?

\- Tu arrives à remarquer ça ? fit Sasuke en riant.

\- Bien sûr ! Attends… Paco Rabanne, _One Million_, non ?

\- Exact ! Je suis impressionné !

\- J'adore ce parfum. Il sent super bon, et la publicité me fait toujours tellement rire !

Un petit sourire vainqueur éclaira le visage de Sasuke. Si elle associait son odeur à un souvenir agréable, alors... Haruka le remarqua et éclata de rire.

\- Ecoute, Sasuke, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je t'aime bien, mais je ne cèderai pas au chasseur qui se cache sous tous tes petits sourires.

Aïe. Il était percé à jour. Elle ne cèderait plus maintenant. Frustré, Sasuke fronça les sourcils en réprimant un grognement de dépit.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. On est collègues, alors je ne pouvais pas te céder, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Collègues ?

\- En quelque sorte. Le terme de Sugar Daddy te parle ?

\- Ces vieux croûtons pleins aux as qui se font ruiner par des petites jeunettes ?

\- C'est à peu près ça. Je fais ça, moi aussi.

\- Eh bah… souffla le brun. J'en reste sur le cul. Tu te tapes des vieux pour te faire offrir des trucs qui coûtent les yeux de la tête ?

\- Je me tape des vieux pour les ruiner et ensuite les larguer, nuance.

\- Quel gâchis qu'une aussi jolie fille préfère des vieux croûtons bourrés de Viagra à de jeunes hommes bourrés d'hormones…

Une nouvelle fois, le rire si cristallin de la jeune fille retentit, et un frisson courut le long du dos de Sasuke.

\- Mon père était un Sugar Daddy, lui aussi. Il se tapait une fille et il a englouti toute sa fortune en cadeaux pour elle, allant jusqu'à se couvrir de dettes. Puis il s'est suicidé en me laissant tout quand la fille en question s'est tirée. J'avais dix ans. Ma mère s'était depuis longtemps tirée avec un type trois fois plus jeune qu'elle, alors c'est mon oncle qui m'a élevée. Du coup, je fais ça pour rembourser les dettes de mon père. Douce vengeance, aussi.

Sasuke hocha la tête, pensif.

\- Et une vraie séance de sexe de temps en temps, ça te manque pas ?

\- Si ! C'est pour ça que j'ai Sabaku no Gaara !

\- Le zombie de notre classe qui gère la bibliothèque ?

\- Ouaip ! C'est un pote de lycée. Et crois-le ou non, mais c'est un dieu !

\- Mouais…

\- Quoi, tu voudrais sa place ?

Le brun manqua de s'étrangler avec son plat et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui le regardait d'un air taquin, ses baguettes à la main. Il fut soudain douloureusement conscient qu'elle avait pris une position qui accentuait la courbe de ses hanches et qu'elle s'était légèrement redressée. Un éclat de rire échappa à la jeune fille à la vue de son regard scrutateur.

\- On dirait bien que oui. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre chez toi, il y aura bien un soir où j'arriverais à me libérer pour te rendre visite… souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de se lever, emportant son plateau vide pour aller le jeter et sortir de la cafétéria, ses hanches roulant légèrement.

Sasuke resta un moment bouche-bée. La situation lui avait complètement échappé, mais au final… Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas quand elle passerait le voir, mais elle passerait. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. _Bingo._

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle lui avait promis de passer et il passait ses soirées terré chez lui de peur de la rater. Mais nul signe de la jeune rousse. En désespoir de cause, il finit par prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Repérant Gaara à l'accueil, il vint s'y appuyer.

\- Salut.

\- Uchiwa. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je suis venu te parler de Haruka, fit-il, marquant clairement son territoire.

Le regard froid du roux se planta dans le sien quelques instants, le défiant, avant qu'un mince sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Alors c'est toi qu'elle a choisi, hein ? Elle n'a jamais eu mauvais goût…

\- ... Quoi ?

\- T'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Haruka et moi, on se connaît depuis un sacré bail. On couche ensemble pour le fun, c'est tout. Ça nous empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs. Surtout moi en fait, vu que c'est déjà avec moi qu'elle va voir ailleurs. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'un peu plus intéressant, parce que je veux mettre le grappin sur une fille pour un petit temps.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se haussèrent. C'était donc ça qui les reliait. Un sourire légèrement tranquillisé lui échappa.

\- C'est bien. Je n'aime pas beaucoup partager, surtout une aussi jolie prise que Haruka.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas juste une prise pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne compte pas sortir avec elle. Je ne la ferais pas souffrir comme les autres, parce qu'elle a du plomb dans la cervelle, et qu'on est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, mais je me poserais pas avec elle.

\- On verra ça. En attendant, c'était pour clarifier ça que tu es venu me voir ?

\- En partie. Tu connais Haruka, hein ? Le problème, c'est qu'elle m'a foutu une envie du diable en me disant qu'elle passerait chez moi, mais que petit un elle n'a même pas mon adresse et petit deux elle ne vient pas.

\- T'inquiète. Un sourire et deux clins d'œil lui suffisent pour obtenir n'importe quoi de l'abruti qui sert de responsable des dossiers des élèves. Facile d'avoir ton adresse. Pour le reste... Elle te fait mariner pour que la suite n'en soit que plus intéressante. Frustrant hein ?

\- Très, gronda le brun.  
\- Surtout quand tu y as déjà goûté, je te le dis. J'ai décidé de me poser avec une autre fille pour un moment, donc ça ne fait plus effet sur moi, mais au début… C'était intenable.

\- Elle va me rendre barge, je te jure.

Le léger rire qui secoua le roux scella leur discussion. Sasuke le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

Une semaine plus tard, il était tranquillement installé devant sa télé quand on sonna à la porte de son petit appartement. Il se leva et ouvrit. Haruka l'attendait derrière, son éternel sourire solaire aux lèvres.

\- Haruka…

\- J'ai réussi à me libérer.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sasuke alors qu'il la faisait entrer. Elle ferma doucement la porte avant d'ôter ses chaussures et son manteau, qu'elle posa sur le dossier du canapé.

\- C'est sympa, chez toi.

\- En ce moment, je t'avoue que ce qui m'intéresse le plus est la _personne_ qui est à l'intérieur de mon appart'.

Haruka éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers lui, une lueur joueuse au fond de ses prunelles bleues.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends, au juste ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour qu'il parcoure les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la jeune fille. Enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille si fine, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Dieu qu'il en avait rêvé. Et la réalité dépassait toutes ses espérances. Les doigts d'Haruka glissèrent dans ses mèches sombres et elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement tandis qu'il abandonnait ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, mordillant doucement la peau, savourant la saveur de mangue qui explosa sur sa langue quand il la laissa glisser jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Les mains du brun glissèrent jusqu'aux cuisses de Haruka, la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur le dossier du canapé, avant de remonter pour ouvrir la chemise en jean clair qu'elle portait, découvrant peu à peu la peau si pâle qui le tentait depuis si longtemps. Les jambes fines se croisèrent autour de ses hanches pour le plaquer contre elle tandis qu'il arrachait avec empressement les pans de la chemise de la ceinture, glissant ses mains sous le tissu avec avidité, et il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son amie pour l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur en la sentant s'attaquer à son haut, lui tirant un soupir plus prononcé tandis qu'elle se cambrait contre lui, les doigts du jeune homme glissant sur la peau sensible de ses reins. Il l'arracha brutalement à sa tâche en la soulevant pour la plaquer contre un mur un peu plus loin avant de continuer son chemin vers sa chambre. Le cliquetis de la boucle de ceinture de métal du jean de la jeune fille emplit ses oreilles quand il toucha le sol, et le reste de leurs vêtements suivit le même chemin. Sasuke déglutit un bref instant devant la fine dentelle bleue nuit qui couvrait encore le corps de la jeune fille avant de fondre sur elle.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent sous l'assaut des rayons du soleil. Il grogna en battant des paupières et remonta la couverture sur sa tête, préférant rester bien au chaud plutôt que d'affronter la journée qui s'annonçait. Il se sentait tellement bien... Un léger éclat de rire retentit à ses côtés et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il habitait seul, et il ne ramenait jamais ses conquêtes chez lui. Trop risqué. Alors à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce rire ? Il sortit la tête de sous la couverture pour jeter un regard à ses côtés, et déglutit. Haruka le regardait avec son sourire si magnifique, encore entièrement nue, allongée sur le ventre, la couverture repoussée jusqu'au bas de ses reins, appuyée sur ses coudes, ses cheveux roux auréolés par la lumière du soleil. Il pouvait entrapercevoir sa poitrine derrière son bras, vision particulièrement alléchante de son point de vue. Tout lui revint. La nuit qu'il venait de passer était sans doute la meilleure qu'il lui avait été donnée de vivre. Les marques de suçons qui marbraient son torse pouvaient en témoigner. Si lui ne s'était pas permis de marquer la peau pourtant si tentante de la jeune fille, elle ne s'était pas gênée. Il continua de la dévorer des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en logeant sa tête contre elle et en glissant un bras en travers de sa taille. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de quitter le lit d'une fille, ni de respecter la petite règle qu'il s'était fixée. Ne jamais coucher deux nuits avec la même fille.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant doucement les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- Comme un bébé, ronronna-t-il. Dormir avec toi est très agréable.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Attends si, je sais, fit-il avec un sourire en se redressant sur ses coudes pour enfouir son nez dans la crinière de cheveux roux, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Ton odeur. J'adore…

\- Shampoing et gel douche à la mangue, fit-elle en riant.

\- Miam.

Le rire de la jeune fille redoubla tandis qu'il la faisait basculer sous lui et dévorait la peau douce de son cou et de ses épaules. Il allait l'embrasser quand le portable de Haruka sonna. Elle se dégagea doucement et fouilla dans la poche du jean qu'il lui avait arraché le soir précédent.

\- Moshi moshi ?... Ah, Hiashi ! Comment vas-tu ?... Ça va, je viens de me réveiller, je suis encore un peu chiffonnée… Flatteur ! Je ne suis pas si parfaite que ça… Bon, si tu le dis… Dans une heure et demie ? D'accord ! Je t'attends. A tout à l'heure !... Moi aussi !

Sasuke regarda la jeune fille raccrocher et se jeter sur ses vêtements en fronçant un sourcil, mécontent. Il était bien là, avec elle, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle bouge.

\- Un problème ?

\- C'était mon Sugar Daddy. Il m'emmène faire un tour, il arrive dans une heure et demie à mon appart'.

\- Attends, Hiashi, Hiashi… ça me dit un truc.

\- Hyūga Hiashi, peut-être. C'est lui.

\- Nan, t'es sérieuse ? Tu te tapes le patriarche Hyūga ?

\- Ai-je mentionné que j'avais beaucoup de succès ? fit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil en boutonnant son jean.

Elle enfila sa chemise et se pencha sur le lit pour poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre pendant qu'il se laissait retomber sur son matelas, déçu de ne pas avoir pu traîner un peu avec elle sous la couette.

\- Oh, au fait, Sasuke…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es bien meilleur que Gaara. Je pense que c'est chez toi que je viendrais dorénavant, quand j'en aurais marre de mes vieux croûtons… fit-elle avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et un sourire et de sortir.

Sasuke crut que son sang entrait en ébullition. Il y aurait d'autres nuits comme celle qu'il venait de passer. Il avait hâte. Ça ne sortirait pas de son appartement, mais ça le satisfaisait.

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent de la même façon. Certains soirs, Haruka débarquait à l'appartement de Sasuke et passait une nuit sauvage et sensuelle avec lui. Ils se retrouvaient ensuite en classe, déjeunaient ensemble, souvent avec Naruto, qui ignorait tout, et reprenaient le cours de leurs journées respectives. Cependant, un jour, Haruka arriva en cours bien plus tard que son heure habituelle et s'installa précipitamment loin des deux garçons sans même leur accorder un regard. Sasuke haussa un sourcil surpris. Il savait que Hiashi l'avait emmenée à un gala le soir précédent. Peut-être la soirée s'était-elle mal passée ? Elle les rejoignit au déjeuner et s'assit en face de Sasuke en silence, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Haruka-chan ? l'appela Naruto. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non non, tout va bien, Naruto, merci de t'inquiéter… fit-elle avec un sourire crispé qui fit froncer les sourcils à Sasuke.

A la fin du déjeuner, il fit signe à Naruto de partir vers leur cours suivant d'un signe de tête pendant qu'il retenait son amie.

\- Haruka… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? La soirée s'est mal passée, hier ?

\- Sasuke… Je voulais te demander… Uchiwa Fugaku-san… C'est bien ton père ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

_\- Hiashi ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! avait fait l'homme en s'avançant vers le milliardaire. Tu es en charmante compagnie, à ce que je vois, continua-t-il en saluant Haruka d'un signe de tête pendant qu'elle s'inclinait légèrement._

_\- Je te présente Narimiya Haruka. Ma… Compagne._

_Haruka affecta un sourire heureux en réponse à celui de son Sugar Daddy._

_\- Enchanté, Mademoiselle. Je suis Uchiwa Fugaku._

_\- De même, Uchiwa-san._

_\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes resplendissante. C'est une robe Versace, non ?_

_\- Exactement. Vous avez l'œil ! C'est un présent de Hiashi._

_\- Versace est une ligne qui vous va à la perfection. On pourrait sans hésiter vous confondre avec une déesse. J'en reste sans voix._

_Haruka avait vu le regard de Hiashi se faire dur et elle avait eu un mouvement de recul quand Fugaku avait saisi sa main pour y déposer ses lèvres. Le sourire de cet homme, elle le connaissait. Il la voulait. Dans des circonstances normales, la fortune des Uchiwa étant largement supérieure à celle des Hyūga, elle aurait laissé tomber Hiashi sans remords. Mais Fugaku était sans doute le père de Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait toucher à la famille du brun. Ce serait le trahir, et elle s'y refusait. Surtout que, selon ce qu'elle savait, Fugaku était encore marié. Ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de se faire insistant tout au long de la soirée, faisant froncer chaque fois un peu plus les sourcils de Hiashi._

\- Il était au gala, hier soir. Et… Il m'a… Fait des avances, fit-elle en baissant la tête, contrite.

Le sang du brun se glaça. Il sentit ses poings se serrer convulsivement, et Haruka eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant faire.

\- Je suis désolée, Sasuke, je…

\- Mon père est un salaud, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais _ça_… Humilier ma mère, et en public !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je lui ai clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas…

Elle le vit se détendre un peu, et un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'avoir été honnête, Haruka. Et de l'avoir repoussé.

\- Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec ton père. C'est ta famille, ton héritage… Et tu es mon ami. Je sais par expérience que les enfants le prennent mal quand leurs parents sortent avec… Des gens comme moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il inspira à pleins poumons l'odeur rassurante de la jeune fille avant de la guider vers leur prochaine salle.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Haruka débarqua une nouvelle fois en catastrophe en cours, les vêtements chiffonnés, les cheveux encore humides et emmêlés et pas maquillée. Sasuke fronça un sourcil. Haruka était toujours parfaite. Jamais un cheveu de travers, le maquillage parfait et la tenue soignée. Perfectionniste jusqu'au bout des ongles, littéralement. Elle se laissa tomber à côté du brun et profita que Naruto ne soit pas là pour vider son sac.

\- C'est une catastrophe !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Hiashi m'a laissée tomber ! Ses filles et son neveu l'ont convaincu de me foutre à la porte ! Je sentais que ça n'allait pas et je comptais sur le gala de ce week-end pour me trouver un autre Sugar Daddy, mais là sans Hiashi, je ne peux pas y aller !

\- Le gala organisé par l'Akatsuki ?

\- Oui ! C'est la catastrophe ! gémit-elle en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres du brun. Les galas de l'Akatsuki, groupe de jeunes nantis très liés, étaient les plus courus de la ville.

\- Haruka-chan~

Elle tourna les yeux vers Sasuke. Quand il l'appelait comme ça, c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu connais les noms de tous les membres de l'Akatsuki ?

\- Juste le chef, Yahiko…

\- C'est ça. Il se trouve que l'un d'eux s'appelle… Uchiwa Itachi. C'est mon frère aîné, et il est comme toi. Il ne verra aucun inconvénient, je pense, à inviter une collègue et à la présenter aux plus gros poissons de la soirée… J'ai entendu dire que le neveu de l'empereur serait de la soirée, qu'en dis-tu ?

Les yeux de Haruka s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne saute au cou du jeune homme en plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu sais que je t'adore, Sasuke ?

\- Je sais, moi aussi je m'adore. Mais à la prochaine pause tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'arranger un peu, parce que là on dirait que tu sors du lit. Tes cheveux sont un vrai nid de rat !

Ils furent pris d'un douloureux fou rire avant que le professeur n'entre dans l'amphithéâtre.

Sasuke guettait son amie. La salle où son frère et ses amis organisaient leur gala était bondée. Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur une véritable apparition, et le brun resta un instant figé de surprise. Haruka s'avançait dans la salle, le cherchant du regard. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit parsemée de fils d'argent dont le col venait se nouer autour de son cou, dévoilant un impressionnant dos nu et la chute de reins de la jeune fille, que Sasuke savait très tentatrice, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon artistique, quelques mèches venant doucement boucler sur son cou. Il se secoua et s'avança vers elle, lui arrachant un sourire quand elle le reconnut.

\- Haruka… Tu es magnifique.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, fit-elle en contemplant le smoking noir de son ami.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter mon frère. Ta robe, c'est une Elie Saab, non ? souffla-t-il en posant une main dans son dos, la sentant frissonner au contact de ses doigts bien trop proche de ses reins si sensibles.

\- Oui. Vous avez l'œil, dans la famille ! Ton père a aussi reconnu la robe que je portais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…

\- On est habitués avec ma mère, c'est tout. Un cadeau de Hiashi-san ?

\- Non, de mon oncle. Je ne porte jamais les cadeaux d'un Sugar Daddy après avoir rompu avec.

Ils rejoignirent un jeune homme légèrement plus âgé qu'eux, qui leur sourit.

\- Narimiya Haruka, je suppose ? Enchanté. Je suis Uchiwa Itachi.

\- De même, fit-elle avec un sourire. Ainsi, vous êtes un collègue ?

\- C'est ça, fit-il avec un éclat de rire.

\- Haruka-san ! fit une voix derrière eux. Quel plaisir de vous revoir…

La jeune fille se crispa en voyant arriver le père des deux Uchiwa, qui se tendirent eux aussi. Sasuke avait mis son frère au courant, et la réaction de l'aîné avait été la même que celle de son cadet.

\- Uchiwa-san… sourit-elle, crispée.

\- Vous connaissez mes fils ?

\- Je connais Sasuke de vue, nous sommes dans la même promotion, à l'université.

\- Je vois. Cette robe vous va à merveille, en tout cas ! Elie Saab, non ?

\- C'est ça, fit Sasuke d'un ton sec. Haruka-san, Itachi, allons-y, fit-il en les entraînant à sa suite.

Haruka répondit poliment au salut de Fugaku avant de s'éloigner avec les deux frères en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Sasuke, Itachi-san, je suis vraiment désolée…

\- C'est pas ta faute, Haruka. C'est mon père qui ne sait pas se tenir.

\- Sasuke a raison, Haruka-san. Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Venez, le neveu de l'empereur est arrivé.

Sasuke laissa s'éloigner son amie avec son frère et les observa de loin. Itachi introduisit Haruka avant de s'éclipser au bout de quelques minutes, prétextant une affaire à régler. Nul doute que la jeune fille savait y faire. Son interlocuteur avait la quarantaine et semblait totalement sous le charme du sourire éclatant et du corps de rêve de la rousse.

Le lundi suivant, la jeune fille arriva en cours rayonnante avant de se diriger vers Sasuke. Les yeux du brun suivirent le mouvement de ses hanches alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin entre les tables et les élèves et qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la chaise voisine.

\- Vu ton air réjoui, je suppose que ta fin de week end s'est bien passée ? fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Et au vu de tes yeux scotchés sur mes fesses, il est temps que je te rende une petite visite… répondit-elle, charmeuse.

\- C'est ta faute. La robe que tu portais ce weekend end était sublime. Comment veux-tu que mes hormones restent à leur place avec le dos nu que tu avais ?

Haruka éclata de rire en sortant ses affaires, avant de se figer quand avec un sourire son voisin replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux, mais leur professeur entra avant que Sasuke n'ajoute quelque chose.

En ce dimanche matin, Sasuke s'était laissé entraîner par Itachi vers le grand centre commercial de la haute société de Konoha. Les vitrines des plus grandes marques s'étalaient dans les larges couloirs, et il laissait un regard paresseux traîner sur les mannequins et les étalages. Depuis deux mois que Haruka sortait avec le neveu de l'empereur, elle passait moins souvent chez lui. Ils sortaient moins souvent aussi, alors qu'avant ils passaient toujours au moins quelques heures par semaine en dehors des cours à traîner en ville avec Naruto. La jeune fille lui manquait. Il voulait goûter sa peau qui lui donnait toujours l'impression de croquer dans une mangue, il voulait sentir son corps se serrer contre le sien. Il voulait la voir rire et sourire juste pour lui.

\- Eh, Sasuke, regarde. C'est pas Haruka-san, là-bas ? fit Itachi, le sortant de ses pensées.

C'était elle. Accrochée au bras de son Sugar Daddy, elle affectait un sourire heureux en contemplant les bijoux d'une vitrine Cartier. Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis sa première nuit avec Haruka, il avait totalement cessé ses activités de chasseur. Toutes les filles qu'il pouvait rencontrer lui semblaient tellement fades à côté d'elle… Il aurait voulu être à la place de cet homme qui enroulait maintenant un bras possessif autour de la taille fine en chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille. Il aurait voulu être celui avec qui elle s'affichait en public. Celui qu'elle embrassait sur la joue en riant. Il détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils et partit dans la direction opposée sous le regard surpris d'Itachi, qui devint amusé après quelques secondes.

\- Sasu-chan~

Ledit « Sasu-chan » grogna. Il détestait quand son aîné l'appelait comme ça. C'était toujours mauvais signe pour lui.

\- Tu craquerais pas un peu sur ta petite Haruka, des fois ?

En y songeant…

\- Peut-être bien, fit-il, pensif.

Il n'avait jamais été contre l'idée de se fixer avec une fille. Il avait juste toujours dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit comme lui. Pas une dinde gloussante et romantique à outrance comme toutes celles qui lui couraient après. Une fille qui ne vous prenait pas la tête parce que vous passiez du temps avec vos amis, ou vos amies. Une fille capable de vivre sa vie, sans être en permanence scotchée à lui. Une fille qui avait un cerveau. Une fille qui disait les choses quand ça n'allait pas. Une fille qui osait lui tenir tête plutôt que de s'écraser s'il avait un mouvement de colère. Une fille capable de mettre fin à une relation si elle voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas ou que le comportement de son petit ami lui déplaisait, sans se laisser guider aveuglément par ses sentiments. Une fille comme Haruka…

\- Ah mon avis, t'es même complètement dingue d'elle, petit frère. Une fille comme ça, t'en retrouveras pas une autre, et je sais de quoi je parle. Dans ce foutu pays, dès que tu t'appelles Uchiwa, tu te retrouves avec une marée de dindes gloussantes.

\- Je sais, Nii-san. Mais elle est dans son trip Sugar Daddy, et elle en a encore besoin pour rembourser les dettes de son père.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Itachi en voyant les sourcils froncés et la moue renfrognée de son petit frère.

Quand Sasuke arriva en cours ce lundi-là, Haruka vit immédiatement qu'il arborait sa mine chiffonnée des mauvais jours. Un léger sourire tendre éclaira son visage et elle attrapa son téléphone et sa petite enceinte. Elle les posa sur le banc de la cour où elle discutait avec Naruto et lança une musique entraînante. Sasuke haussa un sourcil maussade quand elle s'avança vers lui en lui tendant les mains, dansant déjà à demi au son du morceau, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres légèrement teintées, exactement la teinte qu'il aimait, et elle le savait. Elle lui fit un léger clin d'œil en saisissant ses mains et l'entraîna dans sa danse, se blottissant entre ses bras pour se coller à lui, laissant ses hanches rouler discrètement contre les siennes. Instantanément, le sourire de Sasuke apparut, et il se laissa entraîner sous les éclats de rire de Naruto.

Quelques jours plus tard, Haruka sonna à sa porte. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke quand il la vit.

\- Haruka…

\- Salut. Je suis libre, ce soir, alors je suis venue. Je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps…

\- C'est vrai. Tu as dîné ?

\- Non, pas encore, mais

\- Super ! On peut sortir alors. J'ai plus rien dans mon frigo.

\- Sasuke…

\- Aller, viens ! fit le brun en attrapant son manteau, entraînant la jeune fille au-dehors.

Il l'amena dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien, un des meilleurs de la ville, un des plus chers. Haruka se sentit mal à l'aise tout le long de la soirée, surtout quand le brun la ramena à son appartement avant de rejoindre le sien. Elle resta un moment sur le pas de la porte de son immeuble à regarder la voiture de Sasuke s'éloigner. Les sourcils froncés, elle effleura son front, là où il avait posé un léger baiser avant de partir. Elle resta un instant pensive avant de se secouer et de rentrer dans son immeuble.

Le lendemain, Sasuke arriva en cours en sifflotant. La soirée qu'il avait passée avec Haruka avait été divine. Il jeta un regard circulaire à travers l'amphithéâtre pour repérer la jeune fille, et sentit son estomac se serrer en la voyant discuter et rire avec Sabaku no Gaara. Il adorait sa façon si particulière de rire. Elle basculait légèrement la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa fine gorge pâle où courraient quelques veines bleutées, et fermait à demi les yeux. Quand ils étaient seuls, il ne pouvait jamais résister à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur la peau si tentante. Il baissa légèrement le regard et rejoignit Naruto en silence.

\- Eh, Teme, ça va ?

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Sasuke laissa sa tête s'échouer sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

\- Sas' ? T'es malade ?

\- Fous-moi la paix, Usuratonkachi. Je suis pas de bonne humeur.

\- Pourtant tu sifflais en entrant. C'est quand t'as vu Haruka-chan discuter avec Sabaku-san que t'as commencé à faire une tronche de mec jaloux…

Pas de réponse.

\- Nan, t'es sérieux ? T'es jaloux de Sabaku-san ?

\- Il la fait rire… Et ils sont très proches.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? Depuis quand t'es jaloux de quelqu'un, toi ? Elle t'a retourné la tête Haruka-chan ou quoi ?

Une nouvelle fois, seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Eh, tu sais, Sasuke… Je crois qu'on devrait se méfier d'elle.

Le regard d'encre du jeune homme se posa sur le blond.

\- Je l'ai vue au centre commercial l'autre jour. Elle était pendue au bras d'un mec qui devait avoir deux fois son âge et lui faisait acheter un collier hors de prix. Je crois qu'elle est… une coureuse de mecs riches. Le genre de garce qui te retourne le cerveau pour te sucer ton fric jusqu'à la moelle. Tu devrais te méfier…

Le sang du brun se glaça. Naruto savait. Naruto savait et interprétait tout de travers. Et le regard que le blond posait sur leur amie ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se tourna brutalement vers lui, posant sa main sur son crâne et attrapant une poignée de cheveux pour empêcher Naruto de bouger.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Usuratonkachi. T'as rien pigé. Je sais qu'elle fait ça, et je sais aussi qu'elle le fait pour payer la montagne de dettes que son père lui a laissé en se collant une balle dans la tête quand la minette qu'il se tapait s'est barrée. Alors arrête de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi. Et si j'entends le moindre petit murmure sur ce sujet dans les couloirs, je saurais que c'est toi qui as balancé. Et peu importe qu'on se connaisse depuis le bac à sable, j'hésiterai pas à te transformer en pâté pour le chien de cet abruti de Kiba. Je suis clair ?

\- Très clair, déglutit le blond.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Haruka, ignorant tout de la scène, posait finalement ses affaires à côté de Gaara. Sasuke, mécontent, resta pendant tout le cours le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme qui chuchotait à l'oreille de son amie, la faisant rire.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour exploser. Haruka était particulièrement distante avec lui, l'évitant au maximum et passant de plus en plus de temps avec Gaara. Aussi, quand il les vit échanger un baiser au détour d'un couloir, il crut devenir fou. Ses souvenirs avec elle tournoyaient en boucle dans son crâne, accompagnés par le son de son rire et de sa voix quand ils atteignaient le septième ciel ensemble. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa vision s'obscurcit, et il tituba jusqu'au mur où il dut s'appuyer pour ne pas tomber. Naruto, qui marchait à ses côtés, se figea avant de l'entraîner en sens inverse.

\- Viens, Sasuke. Regarde pas ça. Laisse-les. Aller, viens…

\- Usuratonkachi…

\- Je sais, Sas'. Viens.

Le weekend suivant, allongé dans son canapé, le brun repensait aux derniers évènements. Visiblement, la soirée au restaurant n'avait pas été appréciée. Haruka était particulièrement fière… Avait-elle mal pris qu'il l'invite sans même lui demander son avis ? Il avait besoin d'une idée. Et vite. Après quelques minutes d'une intense réflexion, il attrapa son manteau et sortit en direction du centre commercial. Il se souvenait que lors d'une de leurs sorties avec Naruto, elle avait regardé avec envie les bracelets personnalisables d'une des boutiques. Les petits pendentifs l'avaient fait rire, mais les prix l'avaient dissuadée d'en acheter un. Il ressortit de la boutique quelques instants plus tard, un petit sac à la main, et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Une fois rentré, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie.

\- Sasuke ?

La voix surprise de son amie au bout du fil le fit sourire.

\- Salut, Haruka. Je me disais… Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus et… J'ai loué un film, mais j'ai personne avec qui le regarder. Si tu es libre ce soir, ça te dirait de passer chez moi pour qu'on le regarde ensemble ?

\- Pourquoi pas. C'est quoi, comme film ?

\- _Prince of Persia._

\- Alors là, oui, je viens ! J'adore ce film ! Le temps de sauter dans mes vêtements et j'arrive !

Sasuke déglutit avant de la saluer et de raccrocher. Comment son esprit était-il sensé rester à sa place si elle lui disait ce genre de choses ?!

Haruka reposa son téléphone et se rua sur sa penderie. Enfilant un jean en vitesse et se débarrassant du T-shirt trop large - qui appartenait sûrement à son oncle – qui lui servait de pyjama, elle enfila un pull de laine à col roulé et des tennis éculées dont la couleur avait passé depuis longtemps. Si avec ça Sasuke avait des idées mal placées, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle tenait à lui, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait encore cinq milliards de yen à rembourser, et ne pouvait se permettre une relation en parallèle de celle avec son Sugar Daddy. Au moindre faux pas, si elle était découverte, il lui serait totalement impossible de trouver un autre Sugar Daddy. Les rumeurs couraient particulièrement vite dans le petit monde de la haute société. C'était la raison qui la poussait à s'éloigner de Sasuke. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui se tramait dans les yeux noirs de son ami et était terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Parce qu'elle le perdrait. C'était évident. Mais rater une opportunité de voir son film préféré avec lui la répugnait. Elle attrapa une vieille besace de tissu et fourra ses affaires à l'intérieur avant de s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon bordélique et de mettre le vieux blouson en cuir usé et trois fois trop grand pour elle de son oncle, qui passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre à ce moment-là.

\- Wow. Il t'arrive quoi, là ? Tu vas voir un type repoussant qui te court après ? Eh, mon blouson !

\- Pardon, Kakashi, pardon. Je vais voir le type le plus craquant et génial de la terre qui me court après mais avec qui je ne peux pas sortir à cause de mon connard de père. Ça te va comme résumé ?

\- Moui. Je vois. D'où les fringues et l'absence de maquillage. Mais s'il te court vraiment après il s'en fichera complètement, tu sais ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait. C'est un chasseur.

\- Je pense que tu es une raison largement suffisante pour qu'un mec arrête de chasser, Ruka. Regarde-toi, même comme ça, tu es à tomber.

\- Mais non, mais non. Allez, j'y vais. On va regarder _Prince of Persia_.

\- Pas mal ! Il te connait bien. Passe une bonne soirée !

\- Toi aussi !

La porte de l'appartement claqua derrière elle et, remontant son col au-dessus de son nez, elle prit la direction de l'appartement du brun. Quand elle sonna, la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent en la voyant.

\- Wow. Euh… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Ben non. C'est juste qu'on va regarder un film, puis y a que nous deux. Pas besoin de faire des manières, et puis c'est plus confortable.

\- Euh… Ok. On y va ?

\- On y va, fit-elle avec un sourire en se débarrassant de ses chaussures, de son sac et de son manteau dans l'entrée.

Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision et lancèrent le film. Absorbée par l'écran, Haruka ne remarqua pas le regard du brun posé sur elle. S'il avait été surpris de la voir arriver comme ça, il la trouvait maintenant adorable. Le col roulé qu'elle remontait machinalement jusqu'à son nez en se blottissant dans les coussins, ses manches un peu trop longues qui couvraient ses mains jusqu'aux premières phalanges de ses doigts, ses pieds glissés sous elle lui donnait un air détendu qui lui allait tout aussi bien que ce qu'elle portait habituellement. Deux heures plus tard, le film se termina et Haruka s'étira en baillant.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? fit Sasuke en se levant.

\- Volontiers !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun revint avec un plateau rempli de paquets de gâteaux. La jeune fille se jeta dessus avec avidité, fouillant le plateau pour en considérer le contenu. Une petite boîte attira son attention. Elle était trop petite pour être une boîte de gâteaux et ne portait aucun nom, aucune image.

\- Sasuke, c'est quoi cette boîte au milieu des gâteaux ?

\- C'est pour toi. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

La jeune fille se figea. Un petit sourire timide étira ses lèvres et elle attrapa la boîte pour l'ouvrir. Elle crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher quand elle vit le bracelet. Tous les trois maillons venait s'accrocher une petite breloque. Elle fit mentalement le calcul par rapport à ce qu'elle se souvenait des prix de la boutique qui vendait ces bracelets, et son cœur se serra. Le bijou valait une fortune. Haruka releva légèrement le regard et croisa celui mi-inquiet mi-impatient du brun. Sentant ses traits se crisper, elle baissa le regard sur le bijou, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, Sasuke ?

\- … Quoi ?

\- Sasuke, si j'attendais des cadeaux au prix exorbitant de ta part, j'aurais largué Hiashi quand on a commencé à coucher ensemble et je serais devenue ta petite-amie officielle, tout en te soutirant le maximum de fric possible – comme je le fais avec mes Sugar Daddies. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'accepte les cadeaux qu'ils me font que pour pouvoir les revendre ensuite pour payer mes dettes, peu importe si j'aime ce qu'ils m'offrent ou pas. Je n'ai déjà plus rien de ce que m'avait offert Hiashi. Je pensais que tu avais compris que je ne faisais ça qu'avec eux, mais visiblement je me suis trompée. En dehors du fait que je me serve d'eux pour payer mes dettes, je déteste qu'une personne à qui je tiens dépense autant d'argent pour moi – j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette et d'être dépendante des autres pour vivre. Et tu sais à quel point je suis fière. Je _déteste_ ça. En plus, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs en acceptant ton cadeau, même s'il me fait très plaisir – je sais très bien que tu le prendrais comme un accord.

\- Haruka…

\- Laisse-moi finir, Sasuke. Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Plus, beaucoup plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Plus, beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu ressentir. Avec toi, je peux être moi-même – cette fille un peu enfantine, un peu séductrice et un peu garce que seuls mon oncle et toi connaissez. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, rire avec toi, sentir tes bras autour de moi et ta peau contre la mienne. Bon sang, _j'adore_ ça.

Sasuke sentait son cœur tambouriner comme un fou furieux dans sa poitrine. Il n'en avait pas espéré tant. Malgré tout, le ton sec de la jeune femme lui faisait peur.

\- Mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, et tu le _sais_, cracha-t-elle.

La douche froide était arrivée trop vite. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent.

\- J'ai encore trop d'argent à rembourser, et je ne veux pas sortir avec toi et avoir un Sugar Daddy. Je ne suis pas assez garce pour t'infliger l'idée que je te trompe avec quelqu'un d'autre pour de l'argent. Et avec ce cadeau, j'ai juste l'impression d'être une vulgaire putain de luxe.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- C'est comme ça que je le ressens. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

\- Tu… Tu as encore beaucoup à rembourser ?

\- Avec ce que m'a offert le neveu de l'empereur ces deux derniers mois, il me reste cinq milliards.

\- Je peux…

\- _Non_. Tu ne payeras pas mes dettes à ma place ! Si j'arrive à continuer comme ça, dans un an et demi je peux enfin arrêter. Et là… _Là_, si tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi, je sortirais avec toi. Pas avant que tout ne soit remboursé. Je suis désolée, Sasuke. Vraiment. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là.

Elle se leva lentement, déposant la boîte encore ouverte sur la table basse, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Chaussant ses tennis, elle attrapa son blouson et son sac avant de sortir. Le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Quand la porte claqua, son poing s'écrasa sur sa table basse. Les traits crispés par la rage, il repoussa tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble, n'épargnant que le bracelet. Il se leva pour faire les cent pas dans le petit salon. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il la connaissait, bon sang ! Il savait qu'elle refuserait, qu'elle se mettrait en colère. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il savait qu'elle allait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Parce qu'elle le connaissait trop bien, justement. Ils connaissaient chaque partie du corps et de l'esprit de l'autre. Et ça le tuait. Parce qu'il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose. Un rire de dément secoua ses épaules. Lui, le chasseur, le séducteur, celui dont toutes les filles rêvaient, celui qui en changeait comme de chemise, presque chaque jour, n'en avait pas touché une autre que Haruka depuis cette première nuit. Il était _dépendant_. Dépendant de son rire, de sa langue acerbe, de cette lueur maligne qui luisait dans son regard quand il ouvrait sa porte. La première larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya d'un mouvement rageur. Il ne put arrêter les autres, et son bureau subit le même sort que sa table basse dans un cri de rage. S'appuyant sur le bois, il regarda un instant ses larmes le noircir avant de se laisser glisser au sol, reculant jusqu'au dossier du canapé pour s'y adosser. Remontant ses genoux pour y poser ses coudes, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, inspirant lentement, incapable pourtant de calmer ses tremblements et ses larmes.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble en reniflant. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler dès que la porte avait claqué derrière elle, sa colère s'évanouissant en un instant. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Et elle lui en voulait aussi, d'avoir fait basculer cette relation un peu chaotique, un peu étrange qu'ils avaient, mais qui lui suffisait. Le bruit du poing de Sasuke sur la table lui avait fendu le cœur. Alors qu'elle prenait la direction de son appartement, elle tenta en vain d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sans s'arrêter sur ses joues. Chacun des souvenirs qu'elle avait avec le brun lui revint. Le sourire gourmand qu'il avait posé sur elle quand il avait déposé ses lèvres sur sa main tendue. Tous ceux qu'elle avait senti glisser sur son corps alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ses sourires, le son de son rire. Ses yeux où elle adorait plonger et se noyer. Sa façon d'être, de vivre, si semblable à la sienne. La saveur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée. Ses mains, ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue sur sa peau. Le tremblement de sa voix quand il murmurait son nom en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras, ses hanches roulant contre les siennes. Le goût des orgasmes où il l'amenait. Ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux quand il l'embrassait. Ses bras qui l'entouraient quand elle tentait de sortir des couvertures trop tôt à son goût le matin. Tout était brisé à présent. Le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en place, proches mais pas trop, était rompu. Ses pas s'accélérèrent et elle se mit à courir quand elle vit, au bout de la rue, son immeuble. La porte de l'appartement claqua derrière elle, et elle s'y adossa en trembl

\- Oh, okaeri, Ruka, fit la voix de Kakashi, qui traversait le couloir à ce moment. Ruka ? Ça va pas?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, abandonnant son sac et son blouson qu'elle n'avait même pas remis sur le sol. Les bras rassurants de son oncle se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle enfouit son visage dans le pull noir qu'il portait.

\- Il s'est déclaré ?

Un hochement de tête contre son torse lui répondit. Un soupir lui échappa et ses pouces tracèrent de petits cercles rassurants dans son dos et ses cheveux.

\- Là, là. Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il posa son sac sur la table avec un soupir fatigué. Après le weekend abominable qu'il venait de passer, Itachi avait dû déployer des trésors de persuasion pour faire rentrer dans sa caboche que rester terré dans son appartement à ruminer ses idées noires ne l'aiderait pas, et qu'aller en cours lui changerait les idées. Sauf que Haruka était dans sa classe. Et que donc il la verrait. Qu'ils parleraient peut-être, mais en simples amis. Qu'il ne pourrait plus rien espérer. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et ouvrit son sac pour sortir ses affaires. La porte coulissa et un éclair roux attira son regard. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Haruka, mais alors qu'il allait esquisser un sourire et la saluer, elle détourna le regard et rejoignit Gaara, qui l'entoura de ses bras en posant un léger baiser sur son front avant de chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille, lui faisant hocher la tête. Se figeant, Sasuke sentit ses espoirs être réduit à néant. Elle se détournait définitivement de lui. Il avait joué et perdu. Ça arrivait à tout le monde, avait dit Naruto. Il trouverait vite une autre fille pour remplacer Haruka.

Les bras chargés de livres, elle avançait dans le couloir aux côtés de Gaara, riant au commentaire sarcastique du jeune homme sur une de leurs camarades de classe. Ses yeux captèrent le regard de Sasuke posé sur elle. Son rire mourut sur ses lèvres et elle détourna la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir laisser ça comme ça ? fit la voix grave de Gaara à côté d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je serais la pire des salopes si je sortais avec lui et mon Sugar Daddy en même temps. Ça allait tant que ce n'était pas sérieux. Je me sers de mes Sugar Daddy, alors ce n'est pas le problème. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour eux. Mais Sasuke… Si je sors avec lui, c'est sérieux. Et je ne veux pas lui infliger ça. En plus, il a cru que ce serait une bonne idée de m'acheter un truc hors de prix. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une putain.

\- Tu pourrais laisser tomber ton Sugar Daddy et te trouver un job bien payé. Tu pourrais facilement être mannequin.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, Gaara. Mais ici, on est au Japon, pas aux USA. Ils aiment les filles japonaises, petites, mignonnes, des poupées ingénues qui rougissent au moindre truc. Tout mon opposé, quoi. Et puis c'est trop long. J'en aurais pour des années pour finir de rembourser, le temps de me faire un nom dans le milieu, et je n'ai plus que trois ans.

\- C'est sûr que cinq milliards en trois ans, c'est tendax. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour ce qui est de Sasuke, ça va bientôt s'arranger.

\- Comment ça ? Tu comptes lui effacer la mémoire ?

\- Tu lis trop de romans, Gaara. Mon Sugar Daddy m'a obtenu un piston pour Tōdai. Ils ont accéléré la considération de mon dossier, et ils m'accordent la bourse que j'attendais depuis deux ans.

\- Sérieux ? La classe ! Tu pars quand ?

\- Dans un mois.

Un peu plus d'un mois après le weekend end désastreux, Sasuke arriva en cours pour constater l'absence de Haruka. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que la jeune femme prenait très à cœur, c'était ses cours. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un travailler autant. Quand elle n'était pas avec son Sugar Daddy ou avec lui, elle passait sa vie le nez dans ses livres. Parfois, quand il se réveillait le matin, elle était déjà assise dans le lit, parfaitement réveillée et plongée dans ses cours. Il adorait quand elle révisait chez lui. Elle attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bordélique et il pouvait à loisir laisser glisser sa bouche sur sa nuque quand il se penchait par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour lui donner sa tasse de thé. Elle était dans sa promotion depuis six mois maintenant, et il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir une seule note en-dessous de quatre-vingt-quinze. La porte claqua derrière leur professeur qui vint se poster sur l'estrade.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens ! Avant de commencer notre cours, j'aimerais vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle. L'une de nos étudiantes, Narimiya Haruka, a obtenu une bourse pour Tōdai. C'est un grand honneur pour notre école, et j'espère que cela vous motivera pour la suite de vos études !

Le sang du brun se glaça dans ses veines. Il savait qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui le temps de collecter l'argent qu'il lui manquait, mais pas _à ce point_. Naruto, à côté de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Eh, Teme, ça va ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Et le soir, plutôt que de rentrer chez lui, il alla s'échouer chez Itachi.

Sasuke se fraya un chemin entre les danseurs pour rejoindre la table qu'il partageait avec Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru. La musique et l'alcool engourdissaient ses sens, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Les basses lourdes faisaient pulser son corps, courant dans ses veines, sa tête tournant légèrement, et il en oubliait tout. Même la désagréable pellicule de sueur qui couvrait son corps et le parfum écœurant de cette fille dont il ne savait même pas le nom et qui s'était imprégné sur sa chemise. Cette sensation d'être une autre personne, dans un autre monde, il en avait besoin. Oublier, juste oublier un instant qui il était, ce qu'il était, pourquoi il avait tant besoin d'oublier. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette avec un soupir de contentement.

\- Mec, ta braguette est encore ouverte, fit Shikamaru en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

Le regard de Naruto glissa sur son meilleur ami pendant que celui-ci s'empressait de fermer son jean avec un rire. Pas très classe. Pas très Uchiwa. Mais Sasuke ne ressemblait plus à un Uchiwa depuis l'arrivée de Haruka, alors…

Sa tête bascula en arrière et il la posa sur le dossier de la banquette avec un soupir. Il était deux heures du matin, et il n'avait attiré qu'une seule fille jusqu'à sa voiture pour l'instant. Il n'était vraiment pas en forme. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que deux ans auparavant, jour pour jour, Haruka l'avait repoussé avant de disparaître de sa vie. Il savait qu'il se voilait la face. Parce qu'il l'aimait encore. S'il la voyait maintenant, ces deux dernières années s'effaceraient instantanément. Peu importe tous les moments où la colère avait pris le dessus et où il l'avait haïe pour ne pas s'être battue, pour lui, pour eux. Il aurait pu tenter de la recontacter, ou quelque chose, mais il avait finalement préféré respecter les choix de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle non plus n'avait pas eu le choix. Au bout d'un an et demi, elle n'était pas revenue. Il se souvenait de son cœur battant la chamade le matin, quand il arrivait en cours, impatient de voir si elle était revenue. Mais elle n'était jamais là. L'année et ses études s'étaient terminées. Et il avait arrêté d'espérer. Alors il passait le temps en s'occupant comme il pouvait, utilisant ce genre de soirée pour tenter de combler le manque et pour oublier un peu son amertume en entrant dans cet autre monde. Et quoi de plus facile pour oublier la douleur que de l'alcool et des filles ? Il se redressa, attrapa son verre et le vida d'un trait avant de se lever, vacillant un instant sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter un peu trop vite.

\- J'y retourne, fit-il avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la piste de danse sous l'œil inquiet de Naruto.

Il dansait avec une nouvelle proie quand un flash roux traversa son champ de vision. Il se lécha les lèvres avant d'abandonner sans remords la fille trop maigre qui se trémoussait contre lui pour rejoindre la jeune rousse qui dansait en lui tournant le dos, ses longues boucles volant autour d'elle au rythme de la musique. Il se glissa dans son dos, ses mains se posant en douceur sur ses hanches. Il avait un énorme faible pour les rousses depuis le départ de Haruka. Il tentait de compenser, au moins un peu, par des filles qui lui ressemblaient. Mais il n'avait jamais embrassé les lèvres d'une seule des filles qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau blanche de l'épaule de la jeune femme et un parfum de mangue explosa dans sa bouche. Il ne put résister et mordilla légèrement la peau douce en se plaquant un peu plus contre elle, ses mains glissant contre le ventre de la jeune femme, l'attirant contre lui, savourant ses courbes contre son corps. Celle-là, il tenterait peut-être de la ramener dans un hôtel pour finir la nuit en beauté avec elle. Encore quelques minutes et il l'amènerait doucement à se retourner.

Là. Maintenant. C'était le moment. La pression de ses mains se fit plus forte et elle pivota pour lui faire face. Deux immenses yeux bleus croisèrent son regard et il se figea. La jeune femme face à lui s'arrêta instantanément de danser et recula d'un pas, ses mains rejoignant sa bouche. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent.

\- Haruka… murmura-t-il, le son de sa voix couvert par la musique.

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que les bras de la jeune femme se nouaient autour de son torse et qu'elle se lovait contre lui, indifférente à la foule dansant autour d'eux. Il l'enferma dans son étreinte un long moment, savourant sa présence contre lui, se gavant de son odeur avant de l'entraîner au-dehors. La porte du club claqua derrière eux et il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des fumeurs.

\- Haruka… souffla-t-il à nouveau. Tu es revenue.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- J'ai… J'ai remboursé mes derniers yens il y a deux semaines. Le temps de rompre avec mon Sugar Daddy et d'organiser mon déménagement, et me voilà. Mais… Mais j'avais peur que tu ne sois plus là, ou que tu sois passé à autre chose… J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête.

\- J'aurais jamais pu passer à autre chose, Haruka. Même si je suis redevenu un chasseur, tu étais toujours avec moi. J'espère que tu pourras… Passer outre le fait que je suis redevenu un coureur.

\- Quel idiot tu peux faire. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir alors que c'est moi qui suis en faute ?

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de la jeune femme lui rappela tous les moments passés ensemble, et il ne put résister plus longtemps. Enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine, il l'attira contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains qui glissèrent dans ses cheveux lui arrachèrent un soupir d'envie, et il approfondit le baiser avec hargne. Il sentait à nouveau la lave en fusion qui coulait dans ses veines quand elle était là, avec lui, contre lui. Cette explosion de saveurs qui parcourait son corps. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué… Ils se séparèrent, haletants.

\- On rentre ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- On rentre, fit-il en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Ils retraversèrent la foule des fumeurs pour retourner à l'intérieur. De loin, Sasuke fit signe aux autres qu'il partait avant d'entraîner Haruka derrière lui. Ils récupérèrent leur vestiaire et il entraîna la jeune femme vers sa voiture. A peine les portes furent-elles fermées qu'elle attrapait Sasuke par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer contre elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec violence avant qu'il ne s'arrache à son étreinte pour mettre le contact, fébrile. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de son appartement claquait derrière eux.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sasuke…

\- Haruka…

Inlassablement, il répéta son nom, tentant de se convaincre que cette soirée n'était pas qu'un rêve. Si, une fois de plus, sa silhouette s'évaporait dans les nuages de brumes de ses rêves, il perdrait la raison. La langue mutine de la jeune fille glissa sur la peau fine sous son oreille, le faisant soupirer d'envie, et l'étreinte de ses mains se resserra sur la taille fine, froissant le tissu de la robe diaboliquement tentatrice qu'elle portait avant de la lui ôter d'un geste empressé. La jeune femme attrapa le col de sa chemise et l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le faire basculer sur son lit, se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'est que quand elle murmura son nom au creux de son oreille juste avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le septième ciel ensemble qu'il fut convaincu que tout n'était pas qu'un rêve.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il sentit fut des lèvres qui parcouraient son cou, descendant sur ses épaules et son torse. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa. Il se sentait bien. Il était bien au chaud sous la couverture, le corps de celle qui partageait sa vie blotti contre lui.

\- Bon anniversaire, mon cœur, souffla la voix de Haruka dans son oreille.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il attrapa la taille de la jeune femme pour la faire basculer sous lui avant de dévorer ses lèvres. Les doigts de la jeune femme glissèrent dans ses cheveux, le bracelet aux breloques brillant à son poignet.

\- Merci.

\- Le réveil était à la hauteur de tes attentes ?

\- J'ai adoré. Mais je connais un moyen de le rendre encore meilleur…

\- Je te préviens, je ne fais pas de deuxième grossesse comme la première que tu m'as fait subir.

Le rire de Sasuke s'éleva avant qu'il ne capture à nouveau les lèvres de la jeune femme. Les jumeaux qu'elle lui avait donnés étaient son trésor, et malgré la grossesse particulièrement éprouvante, elle n'avait pas gardé la moindre marque. Ses collègues féminines en verdissaient de jalousie. Mais il avait eu la peur de sa vie pendant neuf mois, en voyant sa compagne littéralement possédée, ses envies qui lui avaient plus d'une fois donner envie de vomir et son ventre à la peau tendue à en exploser se déformer sous les mouvements des jumeaux. La première fois qu'il avait vu ça, il était tombé dans les pommes. Itachi, Kakashi et Naruto, bien évidemment présents, en avaient ri aux larmes tout l'après-midi. Sortant de ses pensées, il laissa glisser ses lèvres sur la peau fine du cou de la jeune femme. Il déglutit bruyamment quand les hanches fines de Haruka vinrent doucement rouler contre les siennes, sentant le bouillonnement familier envahir son ventre. Ses mains glissèrent sous le fin débardeur qu'elle portait, courant sur ses courbes toujours aussi douces, et il s'apprêtait à l'en débarrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Bon anniversaire Papa ! firent deux voix à l'unisson.

Il allait pleurer. Il allait craquer. Se transformer en homme de Cro-Magnon et s'enfermer avec Haruka dans une grotte. _Seuls_. Les jumeaux avaient le don de _toujours_ débarquer au pire moment. Se laissant tomber sur le côté avec un gémissement de déception étouffé par son oreiller, Sasuke jeta un regard noir à Haruka qui riait à ses côtés. Il était neuf heures et on était dimanche, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient déjà debout ?

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pas laissé les enfants chez ton oncle hier soir.

\- Parce que c'est ton anniversaire et que ça se fête en famille, souffla-t-elle à son oreille en posant un baiser sur son épaule avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Justement ! C'est mon anniversaire et je ne peux même pas profiter !

Les deux petits diables qui les avaient interrompus sautèrent sur le lit et s'enfouirent sous les couvertures entre leurs parents. Haruka les couva d'un regard amusé. Un garçon et une fille. Kazuya et Chizuru. Ils avaient hérité des cheveux d'encre de leur père et de sa peau pâle, mais leurs yeux bleus étaient les siens. Et elle savait que si Sasuke râlait un peu maintenant, ce serait vite oublié. Il était dingue de ses enfants. Complètement gaga. Absolument pas Uchiwa, au grand amusement d'Itachi. Les larmes qui avaient dévalé ses joues et ses mains qui étaient venues couvrir son visage tandis qu'il s'adossait au mur, réalisant à peine, quand il avait débarqué à la maternité escorté par son frère avec qui il revenait de déplacement pour la compagnie qui les employait tous les deux, avait été la plus belle expression qu'elle ait jamais vue sur son visage, avec le sourire émerveillé qui avait étiré ses lèvres quand il avait eu les jumeaux dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il était juste déçu d'avoir raté la naissance à cause du déplacement, et n'avait pu revenir que le lendemain, après autorisation expresse de son supérieur.

\- Papa il faisait encore des trucs bizarres à Maman ! Berk ! fit Kazuya avec un sourire de renard.

\- Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre ! gronda Sasuke en se jetant sur son fils pour lui mordiller le ventre à travers le petit pyjama orange à grenouilles offert par Naruto.

Les piaillements des jumeaux, les grognements faussement féroces de leur père et le rire de leur mère remplirent la chambre pendant un long moment avant que le calme ne retombe. Sasuke sourit à la vue des jumeaux qui étaient venus se blottir contre son ventre. La tête de Haruka se posa délicatement sur son épaule, et il l'attira plus près de lui, Chizuru grimpant un peu plus sur son ventre pour laisser sa mère se rapprocher. Sur la table de chevet de Haruka, une photo un peu semblable reposait. Sasuke, affalé sur le canapé, dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, un bras protecteur passé autour des jumeaux âgés de quelques mois qui faisaient eux aussi la sieste, étalés sur son ventre. Avec un sourire, elle glissa sa main dans les mèches noires avant d'attirer son visage jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà imaginé ce qu'aurait été ma vie si tu étais restée à Tokyo… Et je préfère définitivement cette version-ci.

\- T'as décidemment de drôles d'idées, toi. J'ai un des plus beaux et riches héritiers qui me court après alors que je suis dingue de lui ? Bien sûr que je vais revenir vers lui !

Un éclat de rire leur échappa. Doucement, les jumeaux et Haruka glissèrent vers le sommeil sous l'œil amusé du brun. Oui, peu importe que Haruka ait disparu pendant deux ans, peu importe que Fugaku n'ait jamais digéré que Haruka le repousse au profit de son fils. Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille, et avait su éliminer tout ce qui ne comptait pas pour se concentrer sur ce qui était important – Haruka, Chizuru, Kazuya, Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi. C'était amplement suffisant.

Voilà voilà~ En espérant que Sugar Daddy vous aura plu!


End file.
